


The Giants fall

by Liota



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gore, Other, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liota/pseuds/Liota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main character loses more than Avian (she) thought, and has to decide on her belief or her family wishes.<br/>Will she find her family again or Not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ill-Omened Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Be able to handle blood, guts, and all the death and decay of gruesome demises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avian and Avine Shiako are siblings with different beliefs, separated because of it...  
> What will happen with the separation along with the beliefs?

Only living in a small foresty village, that sorta hides in the trunk with a small burrow large enough for their village, but is endangered if the tree goes through any more stress or the titans find the village itself.

I stare through the window of my home with my elder brother Avine pointing out the distant forest and wall further beyond the forest, as I watch from my home slowly wondering what the inside of the wall is and how people are there.  
"Avian, I plan to be a soldier for the people against titans, you should at least go for being a doctor... Your so kind to people." Avine told me calmly, as I stared at the forest with a peaceful expression, but look at my brother silently.  
"Avine, The Titans only do what they can do to survive! Its not their fault that we are small and they need food!" I start to swing my arms and yell at him, but he sighs and leaves softly mumbling something.  
I stared at the distant forest, until I heard the thumping of supposedly some feet far away, and slowly growing in visual appearance of a titan's feet.  
"Wow, I never saw one up close.... Their so large..." I whisper in awe, but I started to hear panic and screaming, than realized the titan was trying to pry the tree away and get to this village, I shrug slightly and thought, Everyone needs to live, even titans...  
Avine came in rushing, "Avian hide! Just Hide!" than pushes me into the side behind the curtains our mother and grandma made a long time ago, as he grabbed a thin pale book and rushed over to me again, just as the final cracks and rich smell of oak slowly seemed to leave my senses, but the one sense that kept on was my hearing of everyone screaming their lungs out.  
"I will still fight the titans when I get the chance, our family needs that, but you don't have to." My brother mumbles softly, than tries to sneak a look whether the creature is still there, but quickly turned away when he saw only white.  
I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth to hold in my surprise and sudden fears,  
Than suddenly the roof started to crackle and creak with stress, than popped, it just came off like a doll's house, I stood dumbfounded at the large creature staring at me, its large white eyes, and raven black pupils, like soulless beads staring at your own insignificance, as Avine quickly drags me away from the window curtain and towards the basement, where we chose to hide under a large wooden table that is strongly stuck to the ground.  
I only heard my brother's heavy breathing and the creaking of our home, and very distant screams. I looked at my brother, the light color in his face that makes a soft glow, his bright blue eyes that seem to be of a happy soul, and his barely grown Auburn hair, compared to my deep rose red hair that now is about my waist on a good day.  
"Avian, I want you to know that if I pass cause of this titan, will you still let people kill them?" Avine askes seriously knowing that Avian doesn't care that Titans eat humans, as he watches the roof of the attic creak and slowly bend, and I only thought,'How strong is this wood?' Than the wood, disappeared out of sight, I assume from the titan trying to pry it off, and started to slide hand around the bottom, but than left. As I started to hear more screams, and clunged to my brother for comfort. He just patted my head and still peeked out alil.  
"Avian, we should head to the inner walls for shelter, and when able again, live here or somewhere else." Avine explains to me, and I agreed, with little choice other wise.

As we waited for the titans to leave, by listening for anymore screams or blood dropping, because after a while I started to see blood spill onto the basement floor with little limbs, besides maybe tools and at some moments hands or feet. Avine grimaced and I could feel his shivering, or I thought I did for I was shivering as well, and seeing shadows of each victim getting eaten with ease. Slowly Avine crawled out and just yelled at the titans, than quickly started on a run to somewhere, but I couldn't see for there were many titans going his way as well.  
"Brother...." I whisper softly, watching him run from the titans and only seeing his small silhouette compared to the creatures.

I quickly left my hide away when it slowly got dark, thinking to self, "I seriously should not travel at night if the titans did that during day..."I shivered again, than tried to hurry through the forest only to find that the wall I was going to had a huge gaping hole in it. 'What the heck happened?!?' than I tried to hurry to an entrance, slowly sneaking around the quiet in wall towns, only to see there was destruction everywhere. I rubbed my forehead slightly, and pushed my bangs away from my eyes, before trying to rush further, only to run into other titans, gathered in one area. "Y-y-yikes.... I should go...." I frozen than quickly moved, although I was not sure where or how to get to society. The next day, while I was hiding in what I thought was a sewer, I saw some people come rushing and trying to fight the titans off, I slowly crawled out of the sewer than resolved to get their help in, so I quickly snuck my way towards the soldiers, but felt something clamp on my shoulder, I slowly turn my head to see a fellow human with a peaceful expression, but serious too. "H-hey... Have you seen my brother Avine?" I said slightly distracted and not noticing his face at all. But his voice sounded rough and startling for me, but I shrugged and smile alil. "could you show me to some safety? I want to help however I can." The soldier man, Luke Siss simply nodded and dragged me to the walled off area with all the others. I looked around feeling very surprised by all the people who now stay inside the wall, than I saw a blonde kid running towards me, as if he may have known me for years. He stopped short of me, and stretched out his arm to hand me a loaf of bread, than I saw there were some people following him, which looked like siblings. "Uh... Hi, I am Avian Shiako.... Have you seen my brother Avine?" I shiver as I ask, nervously, but they shook their head and I heard the serious looking boy, Eren Yeager announcing his resolve to take all titans down and calling humans cattle and insects. "Their not beasts! Titans only do what they can to survivor, like we do to survive as well!" I yell at him, than quickly just stuff a large piece of loaf in my mouth to suck on and soak with saliva. "You don't know what your saying, its dangerous to defend the titans." Armin Arlert whispers to me, but I look at him like he should hear himself, than shivers alil and grab my Deep rose red hair to one side, mumbling, "Fine, you can if you want, but I hold my opinions the same... Your just as much a monster as them, if you do." After waiting a couple of years, I join the 104th trainee squad to be with the few people I actually know a little about. As I find myself watching for any serious people or jokers, I see the commander Keith Shadis, who startles most people with the supposed pressure, than he stands infront of me and I made the fist in front of my heart and behind my back, than just stared at the commander with a blank expression, so he moved on. I looked around to find Sasha, than I looked around to see who else is there. As the day closed to an end, I got to hear about a few hunting towns and of Shiganshina where some had lived. "Okay, Avian, where did you live?" Askes the two soldiers in a way, who sorta turned to face me. "I used to live in the forest under a tree a little, but the tree got pried away than alot of blood and screaming came, and my brother and I had to hide under a table in the basement.... So much blood..." I reclaim the history of what happened, than slowly leave to my bunk and went to sleep, dreaming of my brother's silhouetted figure going into the distance.


	2. The Secret Warriors

Avian Shiako drifting in her sleep, back to the day of the attack and her brother Avine's disappearance, mumbles to herself delirious "My brother left being attacked by them titans... Should I be protecting titans, when their killing my family? I am fine giving myself up to their cause, but my family isn't worth giving up... But, why didn't the titans attack me, did they see me as good or bad..." She stopped herself from asking more out-loud, half to tired to speak much and half afraid to voice her questions, even though her voice was always soft and hardly loud unless she truly meant to be loud and heard.

When morning slowly came, Avian just rolled out of bed with a loud thud where she landed on the ground and slowly walking outside, not caring if she looks pretty or ugly, only giving a lazy gaze around at everyone seeing if people at the line up were gossiping like any normal group of friends do.' _Strangely, half of me cares and half of me don't give the slightest in whether these people wake up or not._ ' Then she swung her self up right next to the last person in line, and prepared for the next yell session... ' _I maybe shouldn't say I don't care... but, family is my main concern..._ ' watching for the teacher who brings them along to train with the strange straps that allow for quick movements and speedy death delivery towards the titans.  
Each time Avian saw the teacher though she felt half eager to toy and play smart with him, and half not for how scary he acts towards other students... ' _Why do I want and think up weird ways to just mess with people? I even plan, like ten ways to just try to embarrass or mess with some... I don't understand it quite?_ ' Then shook her head to erase the jokester ideas quickly and focus on her training thats ahead.

Throughout the day of training though, she felt like she was hardly able to keep up much, besides in dodging combat attacks, ' _Why am I so bad? Maybe my belief is making me a bad soldier?_ ' As she thought this lightly, she unknowingly, lands her opponent down in a few minutes and only returns from her strange trance to look at the person confused. "Why are you on the ground?" Then, walks off to train with someone else, to rid her energy.

After a few years, Avian slowly became faster with her skills as a soldier and didn't mention her belief in the titans to many of them after hearing so many stories on how the titans destroyed and devoured, making destruction... "What will happen, will we rid of them or end up living with them?" Avian mumbles softly, just tracing lines with her eyes, as some people who seemed to have heard her sat quietly and waited on Avian to speak again, or to make sure before answering themselves.  
Avian felt she couldn't wait to graduate the soldier academy, no matter if she was the last girl able, then decided ' _I will go find my brother Avine, no matter how many titans there are... or how unlikely it seems..._ ' Then shook off the ending very quickly, and mumbles to herself, "Avine is tough, he will survive..." Then went on to focus on another idea or subtle detail that attracted her eyes to just watch carefully until they go to sleep from inability of staying open.


End file.
